onehundredpercentorangejuicefandomcom-20200213-history
Nath/Info
Nath (Na-th) is one of the playable characters in 100% Orange Juice. She was added to the game in DLC 9 alongside . Passive Gain 1 stack of Active Extension in each battle where a battle card is played (max 3). Lose 1 stack on KO. Stock Effect: gain +1 ATK, +1 DEF, and -1 EVD. Overview Nath is a potentially powerful character constructed around a powerful passive ability: Active Extension. Unlike most characters, Nath requires setup and has the potential to become a deadly opponent at full strength. At the start of a match, Nath is extremely vulnerable, with stats almost identical to a with a higher health stat. As a result, Nath should generally avoid combat until the player draws a usable battle card or reaches Norma level 2 to use other battle cards. The main advantage of the passive itself is that it rewards Nath for battle cards in combat and punishes/discourages the opponent for using them, as Nath will receive Active Extension for either players' use of battle cards. At each stock level, Nath will become more dangerous: *At Active Extension stock 1, Nath will have stats of 0, which results in her having identical stats to . This provides her with a much greater level of survivability as a result of the balanced stats. *At Active Extension stock 2, Nath with have +1 attack and defense and -1 evade stat, which makes her much more effective in combat, but lessens her ability to avoid damage. *At Active Extension stock 3, Nath with have +2 attack and defense and a -2 evade stat. This effectively makes Nath one of the most powerful characters in combat with an attack rivaling most bullies and a defense and health similar to most tanks. While she mostly loses her ability to evade, her high defense and health compensate to make her very difficult to KO without additional card effects. As to be expected, the main drawback of Nath is that if the player cannot get battle cards to level up her passive, she will spend the game as bullied character that most characters will be able to target for stars and wins. She also will lose a stock of Active Extension each time she is KO'd so it is important for the player to stay alive to keep the passive stocks. Summary ;Pros : +Highest combined ATK, DEF, and HP stats at 3 stocks of Active Extension : +Passive is triggered by both Nath and the opponent's battle cards : +Hyper has the potential to deal massive damage : +Passive ability is not completely lost when Nath is KO'd ;Cons : -Very fragile and an easy target without layers of Active Extension : -Passive ability's power is decreased each time Nath is KO'd : -Reliance on battle cards- It can be difficult to progress the passive ability : -Low evade stat at maximum Active Extension : -Opponents may purposely not attack Nath to avoid giving her Active Extention stocks.